


Learn From the Best, Screw All the Rest (Yes, Senpai, Please)

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Pegasus Knight School, Post-Canon, Very Relaxed Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: Not quite what the the title says...I just did it to be stupid. Conclusion? I win. Shout out to Krugger who's idea it was to put them in this setting...also, this takes place after Robyn sacrifices herself but comes back...I guess she was kind of saying, "Screw you, Destiny", so maybe that makes the title seem less juvenile?The basic setting is that Cordelia/Sumia is canon, and they teach the next generation of Pegasus Knights! But their eager students learn more from the novels of Rose Gale, secretly the pen name of Captain Sumia!What happens when the students read the books in the hall and catch Captain Sumia and Captain Cordelia in an intense make out session in an empty classroom? Will they remain oblivious, or slowly put the pieces together? What happens when the female Robyn enrolls?





	

"Now, class," Sumia stood in front of the chalkboard and sighed, hoping it would get their attention. She got the first years, many of whom were coming out of high school, some who would try to juggle Pegasus training and college before deciding their fate. That was fine, too, who knows when they'd need women ready to mount and fly at a moment's notice? No...she mustn't think such thoughts, the world was at peace, no monsters hid under beds or in closets, and no dragon would come to devour them, "today I will be instructing you on _understanding_ your mount, you must connect with him or her on a basic emotional level, remember, they can sense your emotions, so you must strive to be attuned to their feelings, only then can you work as a unit."

"Why aren't their any guy Pegasus Knights?" someone asked.

 _That_ question was not fair, it was a trap. Sumia had been working a few weeks here, she knew that they wanted her to admit defeat or say something sexists, so she remained silent and tried to make the girl feel stupid for not knowing the answer, thus backfiring her evil plan.

"Or don't you know?" another chimed in.

"Because..." Sumia started to sweat as she realized she had slipped, she _had_ to answer now, "the average women is typically lighter than a man, and most of them think Pegasi are feminine anyways, due to this stereotype, the Pegasus Knights have always been female...and due to that tradition, the feminine Pegasus Knight stereotype has been reinforced constantly throughout the ages, that has, in turn, made it difficult to convince men to join our numbers, both because of the awkward male to female ratio and that most men wouldn't find it manly to take orders from a woman...also, Marth's wife was arguably the one who institutionalized our fine...institution, and do you _honestly_ think Marth would have let the possibility of male admirers within spitting distance of his beloved queen?"

The class fell quiet and Sumia resisted the urge to sigh. That felt good, sure she made it up on the spot, but she never presented it in absolute terms, just...semi-absolute terms, more closely related to speculation and theory than an explanation.

"So, basically...girl power, then?" someone inquired.

"That's also a very good point...u-uh-on to the stables, you must all select your mount, many of whom saw action in the Mad King's War and the Grimlealian War." Sumia guided the students throug the door leading directly outside...this part would bring a conclusion to her day, thankfully, and a beginning to her night.

 

"Ah...oh, Cordelia," Sumia held a handful of shiny red hair and let out a long groan-shudder as Cordelia cleaned Sumia up...which always made her situation even better, "a-ah! Oh...C-Cordelia...I don't think I can take much more...I already can't walk without falling over."

"Hmm, that's true...but not much would have changed, right? So...writer's block gone now?" Cordelia teased, laying next to Sumia and pulling her close into her arms.

"What writer's block? I haven't had any for a few weeks now, since I had the next installation published." Sumia replied, snuggling up against redhead, toes still curling in the aftermath of the explosion Cordelia set off inside her, _"Oh, hey, I need to use that line."_

"Oh, then those little poems I've been finding are just because?" Cordelia stroked Sumia's back and let out a yawn.

"Yep...busy days and all...you're training more advanced knights, I'm dealing with girl's who don't even know which end of the spear to hold." Sumia took a deep breath, "The worst part is that I'm only a few years older than them...I could have trained _with_ some of these women."

"And they tease you a lot, too, huh?" Cordelia whispered, playing with Sumia's curly hair.

"It's unbelievable...like one or two out of every batch is the same one...always asking why there are no guys...I'm half-tempted to say so they don't have kids and drop out."

"We can always switch-"

"I don't want to have to hide behind you," Sumia kissed Cordelia gently, "thanks for the offer, but I really want to be able to handle them myself..."

"I understand, I know you can handle them...just don't burden yourself beyond your duty."

"I want to thank Naga for the weekends." Sumia whispered suddenly, "Can we stay in late?"

"Hm, Sumia, don't tempt me." Cordelia let out a deep, longing breath, "You know how I can get...my senses filled with the sight of you, your soft skin trembling under my touch...oh, hey, you should use that."

 

Cordelia looked up at the sky, where Sumia was aimlessly floating. The White Haired Valkyrie sailed back down and Cordelia cleared her throat, "Born aloft the clouds, she floated up on a thousand feathers."

"You..." Sumia sighed, slipping out of the saddle.

"Too flowery?" Cordelia held out a flower with lavender petals to Sumia, who leaned into her shoulder.

"No...you're just better at writing stuff than me." Sumia sighed, "I'm even clumsy on paper."

"You're very elegant in the sky, though...I could watch you for days." Cordelia murmured, kissing Sumia's earlobe as she slipped the stems of flowers into Sumia's hair.

"Now you're exaggerating."

"Oh, am I..." Cordelia whispered, pulling Sumia down onto her lap. Cordelia smiled down at her lover her fingers on Sumia's chin as the white haired flier leaned back, letting her head rest on the ground while her back rested on Cordelia, "I could stare at you all day _everyday_ , so I messed up a bit...you love me anyways, right?"

"O-of course." Sumia wriggled her way back so her head rested in Cordelia's lap, her lips parted and breath heavy, "Cordelia..."

"Hee, hee, I figured you'd need at least a couple of days after what I did to you last night."

"Well, someone let me sleep in late and gave me breakfast in bed...I didn't expect that, either."

"Today's just so full of surprises." Cordelia chuckled, sliding her hand under Sumia's collar, "You're so cute when your cheeks flush red."

"I-I suppose that's why it's hard for you to keep your hands off me?" Sumia sighed, "I'm not complaining, but...I do feel bad that you're so easily spellbound."

"Speaking of 'hard' and 'spellbound'..." Cordelia purred, rubbing Sumia's right nipple.

"Hey, guys!" Sumia sat upright and Cordelia tried to free her hand from her shirt as Robyn's approaching voice warned them just too late of their uninvited guest, "Whoa, bad time!"

"H-hang on!" Cordelia shouted, now free, "What's this business of sneaking up on us like that?"

"You didn't want the manor anyways, until Chrom convinced you that it was bad enough that one, let alone _two_ Pegasus Knight captains, teachers no less, should sleep in anything less than a home fit for a general, and then I added that it's at least a late wedding present." Robyn recapped, as though the couple hadn't been their the whole time.

"I don't want an excuse for your trespassing, I just want to know why you're here!"

"Uh, well...I kinda wanted to enroll in the Pegasus Knights...though I see you were also, um, 'enrolling', so I'll just leave you to it." Robyn turned around and waved, "I'll be back around the same time as today...without the pillow fluffing, I hope."

"Just show up Monday...and don't mention this to anyone!" Cordelia tagged the last part on as Robyn broke into a run.

"Um...maybe we should just...go out for dinner?" Sumia suggested.

 

The next day the couple warily waited for the tactician to return, which didn't happen, though very little happened because of the vigil, except Sumia writing up new plots with Cordelia, and the poor redhead trying to control her urge to set the mood. Several times she lit a candle, then unlit it as she realized Robyn was a random element that could not be predicted with any semblance of accuracy. Soon the weekend of spontaneity ended and the two went back to the school.

Sumia stepped into the classroom and turned to find Robyn scrambling into the room behind her, a piece of toast in her mouth, "Sorry if I'm late!"

"It's fine, please be seated." Sumia regarded the classroom, "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Robyn, she fought as a pegasus knight, but now wishes to join our ranks."

Sumia sighed, Robyn's random nature would make the poor girl struggle with everything from classes to keeping her armor tidy, it'd be interesting to say the least.

And thus marked the beginning of a new chapter in the Pegasus Knight Order's long history, the day Robyn joined the order.

**Author's Note:**

> An intro to their life...I don't know much else to say.


End file.
